Christmas Parties and Rubbish Raffle Prizes
by Solo's Orca
Summary: The gang are invited to Pegasus's Christmas party. Oneshot. Puppyshipping. Yes I know the summary is rubbish.


**2 days till christmas!!!!!! I'm so excited!! Here is my 'christmas special', which i started in...october and took me till this afternoon to finish. I really like it, especially the fact all the guys are in suits! It wasn't actually supposed to take this long to write (i though it would be easy) but oh well.**

**Quick question, I'm thinking about writing a fic when Mokuba brings Noah 'back to life' (ie creates a robot and puts his 'brain' in it) and they get Seto and Katsuya together, would anyone be interessed in reading that if I get around to writing it?**

**Pairings: Puppyshipping (what else would it be?)**

**Warnings: some bad language (very mild bad language) and sex referances, and shounen-ai, so if u don't like hot guys kissing then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea and Kyrie (he's so cool lol). For anyone who's interested Marufuji is from yugioh GX, can anyone guess what his dub name is?**

* * *

The Industrial Illusions Christmas party was one of the biggest events of the year. It was held every year on Christmas Eve in _The Grand Hotel_, the largest and most extravagant hotel in Domino City. Everyone associated with the company was invited, from duellists and business partners to ordinary employees, it was a chance for everyone to get together and just have a good time whilst welcoming in Christmas.

And Katsuya Jounouchi hated it. It just seemed like a complete waste of time and money... especially money. Although it was free for everyone attending, it must cost Industrial Illusions millions. Every guest was given a hotel room so people could drink as much as they wanted without having to worry about driving home. And then there was the food, the best chefs from around the world were flown in to create the buffet, which Katsuya always managed to find himself drawn to (much like when he was in a department store he would always inexplicably end up next to the knives).

Six years ago Katsuya had only accepted the invitation for the free food and had come to every party since. He wasn't too sure why, his friends often went off to dance and, since he felt completely out of place on the dance floor, he would end up sitting at a table drinking very expensive Champaign.

And that lead to another 'tradition' of the party. He would get so drunk he wouldn't be able to remember anything the next morning (this was unintentional) and ended up sleeping with Seto Kaiba.

_Actually this party is the only time I see him_, Katsuya thought as he tried to decide between a wine red or ocean blue tie. He was dressed in a black suit with a black shirt underneath. The suit was new and had only cost him £200. Katsuya smiled when he realised earlier that year he thought £200 was a lot of money. The event which had caused this massive change in his perspective (and made him financially secure for life as long as he didn't go on any crazy spending sprees) was his first place in the 'Domino Duel Monsters Championship' which had a grand prize of £5 million; the only explanation Katsuya could think of for his victory was that neither Kaiba or Yugi had entered the tournament.

Since then, Katsuya had moved away from his alcoholic and abusive father to a small, but very nice, apartment on the other side of the city and got a job at Yugi's game shop which meant he could meet new people (which he always enjoyed) and not sit around all day, bored out of his mind.

"The red one looks best," Katsuya finally muttered before struggling to put the damn thing on.

After checking his appearance in the mirror one more time and judging that he looked reasonably smart (with the exception of his hair, which refused to be tamed) he looked at his watch and saw that the party had already started.

_I'll just be fashionably late_, he thought, grabbing his room key and heading to the door.

Pulling the door shut behind him, Katsuya saw the person from the opposite room doing exactly the same. The person was very familiar.

"Hello Puppy," Seto Kaiba said, he was wearing a light grey suit with a pale blue shirt which had the top three buttons undone to show off his porcelain skin, a pair of rimless glasses were placed in front of his beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

"You've had your hair cut," Katsuya commented by way of a greeting. The chestnut brown hair had been cut so it came to the middle of his neck and his centre parting had been moved to the left, causing his fringe to cover his right eye, it had also been straightened.

"Well done," Kaiba praised in a voice you would use on a five year old who had just worked out one plus one was two, "you're not blind."

"You look like an emo," Katsuya snapped trying to ignore the urge to pull the CEO into his room and not let him leave.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "shall we go to this damn party or just stand around insulting each other all night?"

"You lookin' forward to the party?" Katsuya asked, smirking as they walked towards the lift, he knew Kaiba hated the party as much as he did.

"Hell no, an evening spend trying to avoid Pegasus like the plague is not my definition of fun."

"What is your definition of fun? Working?" Katsuya sniggered as he pressed the button to call for the lift.

"Oh ha ha ha," Seto muttered sarcastically, "You're so funny."

"I know," Katsuya said, deliberately ignoring the sarcasm and winking at the CEO, the lift arrived and they walked into it, "Is Mokuba with you?"

"Yes, he went down earlier with his 'boyfriend'," Kaiba told him, hitting the button for the top floor.

"Boyfriend?"

"He's not really his boyfriend, they're just pretending so Mokie doesn't get swamped with overexcited fangirls," Kaiba explained, leaning against the shining brass wall of the lift.

Katsuya laughed, "are you bringin' a fake boyfriend with you?"

"What makes you think I'm into men?" Kaiba asked.

"'Cause we always end up in bed together," Katsuya replied, shrugging, "and the fact you've never had a girlfriend in your life despite having the hottest women on the planet throwing themselves at your feet." Kaiba was about to ask how Katsuya knew this but just as he opened his mouth the blonde explained, "I read Anzu's gossip magazines when I get bored."

"By that logic you're gay as well," Kaiba muttered.

"Well done," Katsuya told him, using the same tone Kaiba had used when he had noticed the CEO's haircut.

The lift arrived at the top floor, making a pleasant 'ding' as the door opened, upon exiting the lift they made their way to the largest function room.

"I'll see you later," Katsuya said to Seto before going into the room to find his friends, _wow they've really out done themselves this year_, he thought, looking around the room, which was actually large enough to be called a hall.

The hall took up over half of the top floor. The wall opposite the door was made up of huge panes of glass so the occupants could look out over the city. In front of this window was a stage with a band which would probably be playing every Christmas song imaginable through the night, in front of this, wooden tiles on the floor marked out a dance floor, which had a few couples waltzing around it. Round tables, each with seven chairs, were dotted around the sides of the room, allowing people to mingle in the centre, on the wall to the right was the buffet table, piled high with traditional Christmas food from around the world, next to this was a handsome fir tree covered in decorations with a glittering star on the top.

"Jounouchi!" Someone yelled, Katsuya spun round and saw Yugi running towards him.

"Yugi!" He cried, delighted to see his friend, even though they saw each other every day at work. Yugi hadn't changed a bit since high school, with the exception that he'd grown to the same height as Yami had been.

"Well, how's life?" Katsuya asked with a gormless grin on his face.

"Jounouchi we work together, you see me everyday" Yugi chuckled; he was dressed in a black suit with a red shirt and black tie. "By the way, Pegasus is looking for Kaiba, do you know where he is?"

"We came down together, but he's disappeared," Katsuya said, looking around the room for the tall brunette.

"Oh well, I doubt he'd want to see Pegasus anyway, come on, let's go find the others," Yugi sighed.

They headed into the bustling crowd in the centre of the room and soon found Honda, Anzu and Ryou.

"Jounouchi!" Anzu shrieked happily, hugging her friend, she was wearing a silky, peach coloured gown and a thin chain necklace with a small diamond, shaped like a heart. "Well done for winning that tournament!"

"Thanks Anzu," Katsuya said, returning the hug, "how's New York? We haven't seen you for ages!"

"New York is completely amazing, you're going to have to spend some of your prize money and come and visit," Anzu said, after high school she had moved to London to follow her dream of becoming a dancer and had attended the Royal Academy of Dance. After graduating she had moved to New York and become quite famous.

"Let him breath Anzu," Honda said, laughing, he had switched his usual overalls (he worked as a mechanic and was about to start his own garage) for a black suit with a black tie and white shirt.

"Oh, sorry Jounouchi," Anzu said, letting him go and sounding embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it," Katsuya told her.

"She did the same to me," Ryou said, Honda nodded showing the same had happened to him.

"And me," Yugi added.

"Oh shut up," Anzu huffed, pretending to be offended.

"Shall we go and get a table?" Ryou asked, "my feet are starting to ache." The other's agreed and they walked over to a table between the buffet table and the dance floor. On the way over Ryou told Katsuya all about Cambridge University and his English Literature course.

"Do you want to buy some raffle tickets?" A very annoyed voice said from behind Katsuya, he turned around and saw Mokuba holding a book of pink tickets and a see-through plastic tub full of money.

"Why are you selling raffle tickets?" Yugi asked.

"Because Pegasus grabbed me and told me I had to see them otherwise he'd tie me up and force me to watch the 'Spice Girls' movie," Mokuba explained, a look of disgust on his face, "Have you seen my brother by the way, he seems to have disappeared off the face of the planet."

Everyone shook their heads, "I came down with him, but then he vanished," Katsuya told him.

"Okay, does anyone want raffle tickets or should I go and bug someone else?" Mokuba asked.

"I'll have some," Anzu replied, handing over some money, the others all handed their money over as well knowing that if they didn't they would be subjected to Mokuba's infamous puppy dog eyes and would therefore end up buying some anyway.

"Yay, I sold them all!" Mokuba cheered, "I'm going to find Kyrie and play Pokémon, see you guys later!"

"See ya Mokuba," Katsuya called after him.

"Why are they playing Pokémon?" Honda asked, but before anyone could answer the table sneezed.

"I know this is going to sound strange, but I think the table just sneezed," Ryou said.

"Yes, I think it did," Yugi agreed.

"Tables don't sneeze," Katsuya told them, holding back laughter. He pushed his seat back and dived under the table, "What the hell are _you_ doing under here?!"

"Isn't it obvious?!" They heard a voice, which sounded exactly like Kaiba's, replied.

There was a pause, Katsuya was obviously gaping at Kaiba looking completely confused, "No!" he eventually yelled.

"Will you stop yelling?!"

"No! Why are you under our table?!"

"I'm hiding, you moron!"

"Guys, what are you doing under the table?" Anzu asked.

"That sounded so wrong," Honda muttered as Katsuya and Kaiba emerged from under the table.

"It'd be funnier if they came out a closet," Yugi commented, earning himself a glare from Kaiba.

"Does anyone want to dance with me?" Anzu asked trying to change the subject so an argument couldn't break out.

"I will," Yugi offered, it was obvious he still had a crush on his friend.

"I haven't seen any free Champaign," Katsuya muttered as Kaiba took Anzu's now vacant seat.

"It'll probably come later," Kaiba told him, "are you planning on getting drunk so you can sleep with me."

"No!" Katsuya yelled, blushing bright red.

"I bet you can't get enough of me," Kaiba teased, "do you spend all year waiting for this day when you can sleep with me?"

"Shut up Kaiba!" Katsuya snarled causing Kaiba to smirk.

"Kaiba-boy!" A very familiar voice shouted before Kaiba could reply to Katsuya which caused him to jump out of his skin, "there you are!" They turned around and saw Pegasus walking towards them.

"Shit!" Kaiba hissed his eyes darting around the room trying to find an escape route, but it was far too late.

"Kaiba-boy do me a favour and sell these tickets," Pegasus said, "the raffle is in half an hour."

There was a moment's pause as Kaiba's brains were being racked for an excuse. "Sorry, but Mokuba needs my help for something," he eventually came up with.

"Really? I just saw him a moment ago playing with his friend," Pegasus replied, obviously able to see through the lame excuse.

This statement was followed by an even longer pause, as much as he enjoyed seeing Kaiba squirm, Katsuya decided that it would be best to get the brunette out of this situation, "Did you say you wanted to dance with me?" he asked, as soon as these words had left his mouth he could practically feel the relief flooding off the CEO.

"Yes, come on Puppy," Kaiba said, giving the blonde a very small smile as if to thank him as they stood up and walked towards the dance floor.

"Do we have to dance?" Katsuya asked as they pushed their way through the large crowd in the middle of the room.

"Not if you don't want to," Kaiba replied.

"Good," Katsuya sighed in relief, "I hate dancing."

"I'm going to try and find Mokuba."

"I'll come with you; it'll look suspicious if I go back so soon."

Eventually they found where Mokuba and his friend, Kyrie, had hidden, it was in a darkened corner so they wouldn't be found and forced to sell something else.

"Hiya Big brother," Mokuba said happily when he saw his brother approaching their table.

"Hello," Kaiba replied, sitting down next to his younger brother, "how's the game going?"

"Fine, I've just evolved my Charmeleon into a Charizard."

"Good good," Kaiba said in a voice that meant he didn't really care.

"I defeated a gym leader with three attacks," Kyrie said.

"Wow!" Mokuba said in awe, leaning over to see the screen on his friend's Gameboy.

"Aren't you two a bit too old for Pokémon?" Katsuya asked.

"Aren't you two a bit too old for children's card games?" Mokuba countered.

"He's got you there," Kaiba said, laughing.

"He's got you too!" Katsuya cried.

"Why are you two over here anyway?" Mokuba asked, calmly returning to his own game.

"Pegasus ambushed me," Kaiba explained, "so Jounouchi saved me for some reason."

"Jounouchi, do you love my brother?" Mokuba asked bluntly.

"What?! W-Why would I?" Katsuya stuttered, completely taken by surprise by the question.

"Because he-" Mokuba was silenced by Kaiba pressing his hand over the young teen's mouth.

"Children should be seen and not heard," he muttered.

"I'm not a child!" Mokuba protested once he'd escaped from his brother.

"You're playing Pokémon!"

Katsuya looked over at Kyrie as the siblings continued to argue, the teen, who had short black hair and very light blue eyes, gave him a look which suggested this happened all the time.

"No! Not my Gameboy!" Mokuba cried as Kaiba tried to pry it out of his hands.

"You're at a party, go and socialise!" Kaiba ordered him.

"I can socialise with Kyrie using the trading cable!" Mokuba argued back.

"Trading Pokémon is _not_ socialising!" Kaiba replied angrily.

"Having fun boys?" Pegasus cooed over Katsuya's shoulder, making him jump and stifle a scream. Kaiba dropped the Gameboy which Mokuba immediately hid behind his back, Kyrie copied him. They all beamed sweetly.

"Yes, thank you, Pegasus," Kaiba said through gritted teeth. "Wonderful."

"It's the raffle soon," Pegasus carried on, not realising the fact that Kyrie had gone back to his Gameboy, little bleeping noises penetrating the uncomfortable silence.

"Really?" Kaiba asked, trying to sound enthusiastic, it just sounded sarcastic.

"Have you all bought your tickets?"

"Seto hasn't," Mokuba said mainly to get revenge for his brother stealing his Gameboy.

"Well Kaiba-boy I have a book left, just buy the ones you want and then go and sell the others for me," Pegasus told Kaiba who's fixed smile faltered.

"That's just great," Kaiba hissed, working out how to get out of walking around the hall selling the little pink tickets then a plan hit him. "I'll buy the whole book."

"It's £1 a strip and there are 300 strips," Pegasus explained, wondering why Kaiba would spend that much.

"Do you take cheques?" Pegasus nodded so Kaiba grabbed his cheque book from his breast pocket, quickly wrote the cheque and passed it to Pegasus and was given 300 strips of pink tickets.

"You have all the pink tickets, so you just have to listen to the colour," Pegasus said before walking off to talk to someone else.

"You do realise you're going to win all the crappy prises," Mokuba told his brother before turning back to his Gameboy.

"Yeah, about three-quarters of the prizes are rubbish," Katsuya said, laughing.

"Well hopefully my bad luck in raffles will continue," Kaiba said, he touched the table, "touch wood."

* * *

"First up is this lovely vase," Pegasus announced into the microphone he was standing on the stage next to the table of prizes and holding up a truly vile vase covered in brown flowers, which looked dead. He reached into the bucket.

"Pink 32, Mr. Kaiba?" Mokuba almost fell on the floor laughing as Kaiba headed up to collect his prize.

"It's your own fault," Katsuya shrugged when he returned.

"Happy Christmas Mokuba," Kaiba said, giving the vase to his little brother.

"Merry Christmas Kyrie!" Mokuba said, passing the vase to his friend.

"Happy Christmas...urm..."

"Jounouchi," Katsuya told him.

"Hi, have a Christmas present," Kyrie said handing over the vase.

"Why thank you," Katsuya said sarcastically, "Here you go Kaiba, have a good Christmas."

"That was pointless," Kaiba muttered when he received the vase.

"Next is this tin of tomatoes, wonderful in a curry I'm sure." A small giggle went through the room as everyone wondered who had given the rubbish prize, "Pink 173," at the back of the room Kaiba swore loudly.

"At least you can make a curry," Katsuya smirked when Kaiba returned; Mokuba was laughing so much it hurt.

"It's three years past its sell buy date!" Kaiba muttered as he put the tin next to the vase.

Pegasus held up a small brown teddy bear, "and this beautiful teddy goes to," he reached into the bucket, "blue 318."

Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh look Seto, it's your twin," Mokuba said, pointing to the man who had gone up to collect his prize. He was about Kaiba's height and wore a black trench coat that looked remarkably like Kaiba's from Battle City.

"Ha, Marufuji's won one of the crappy prizes," Seto smirked, "and he's not my twin!"

"Actually it's not a bad prize," Katsuya told him, glancing at the vase and tin of tomatoes.

"And he acts just like you did during Battle City and he uses a lot of dragon like cards," Mokuba smirked.

"He's copying me."

"No, you're twins," Mokuba told him, "and you've just won a china doll."

"Fan-bloody-tastic," Kaiba muttered giving his ticket to Katsuya, "fetch."

Katsuya glared but did as he was told.

* * *

Over the next twenty minutes Kaiba amassed a large collection of prizes including a book titled 'for my special mother', an energy saving light bulb, a teapot (whose lid slid off and broke as soon as he put it on the table), a pink knitted jumper, a Barbie doll, a collection of china animals and a child's tea set. The only vaguely useful think he had won was a cook book which gave him money saving tips.

Katsuya on the other hand had won a yard long bar of chocolate, which Mokuba was staring at jealously, despite winning a basket full of chocolate.

"Finally we have a chocolate fudge cake!" Pegasus said plunging his hand into the bucket and pulling out a ticket, "Pink," Kaiba looked up, he'd actually one a decent prize, "only kidding, green 300!"

Ryou cheered and went to collect his cake.

"I'm going to go and steal some of Ryou's cake," Katsuya said, getting up and running to his friend's table.

"But you spent the past half an hour stuffing your face with food from the buffet!" Kaiba called after him.

"Do you reckon he wants his chocolate bar?" Mokuba mused.

"Yes," Kyrie told him, moving the chocolate away from Mokuba's reach.

"Do you think if I gave him cake he'd do whatever I want?" Kaiba wondered.

"What perverted things is your mind coming up with this time Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Nothing really."

"Uh-huh," Mokuba said in a voice that was clearly unconvinced.

"I was just wondering what he'd look like in a maids outfit."

"I really don't _want_ to know," Mokuba cringed before turning back to his Gameboy.

* * *

"Hiya Ryou!" Katsuya cried when he reached their table.

"Hello Jounouchi, do you want some cake?" Ryou replied.

"Yes please," Katsuya said and was handed a slice of very sticky cake.

"He only came over here for the cake," Honda commented.

"No I didn't," Katsuya tried to say but ended up spraying crumbs across the table.

"Did you have fun with Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

Katsuya swallowed his mouthful of cake then answered, "It was okay, Kaiba spent most of his time being teased by Mokuba."

"You wouldn't think that he'd be the type to put up with that," Honda said thoughtfully, "I expected him to sock Mokuba if he ever said anything stupid."

"Not even Kaiba's that mean," Katsuya defended the CEO, "they're brothers, of course they tease each other."

"Jounouchi, you know you just stuck up for Kaiba?" Yugi pointed out.

"Kaiba and Jounouchi sitting in a tree, doing what they should not be," Honda and Otogi, who had joined the table when Katsuya had left, began to sing.

"Shut up!" Katsuya snapped, but they carried on regardless.

"First comes marriage-"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Then comes sex-"

"Will you shut up?!"

"Then comes the baby on the BMX!"

"Did either of you attend biology?" Ryou said.

"Yeah," Honda replied, "why?"

"You must of missed the lesson about two men not being able to have babies." Katsuya explained.

"So you've been thinking about it?" Otogi smirked.

"Do you want me to throw this cake at you dice-boy?!" Katsuya shouted.

"No! My cake!" Ryou cried.

"Bring it on Puppy dog!" Otogi said, a grin spreading across his face.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? Is only Kaiba allowed to?"

"Oh crap, I left my chocolate on the other table!" Katsuya said, mainly to get off the topic of Kaiba, "see you guys in a bit," with that he got up and sprinted to Kaiba's table.

"What are you doing back here?" Kaiba asked once he reached the table.

"I came here to get my prize," Katsuya explained, looking around the table, but unable to see the yard of chocolate.

Kaiba pointed to two large bin bags next to the table, Katsuya saw his chocolate bar and the disgusting vase poking out the top of one of them.

"Thanks," Katsuya said, grabbing the chocolate.

"Puppy, this is going to sound incredibly weird, but do you want to come to my room with me?" Kaiba asked, if you looked very closely you could see he was blushing.

"Erm...Yeah okay," Katsuya replied, his face started to burn as he realised what might happen.

The two men walked out the hall and to the lift each carrying a black bin liner. Katsuya felt very embarrassed as they waited for it, his brain was busy imagining the worst case scenarios. They didn't involve having sex with Kaiba, mainly someone telling the press that the two of them were going to a room...alone...together, the headlines were flashing in front of his eyes.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Katsuya asked, tentatively, "I mean, if the press find-"

"I don't care if the press find out," Kaiba snapped, "it's my life; I'm going to do whatever I like."

The lift arrived and they stepped in, Kaiba hitting the button for their floor.

"So," Katsuya said, trying to break the awkward silence, "do you have a nice view out your window?"

To his immense surprise, Kaiba burst into laughter._ He looks so beautiful_, Katsuya thought as he watched the taller boy lean against the wall, holding his sides, unable to stop laughing. His usual frown had disappeared and was replaced by a carefree smile.

"Oh Puppy, you really are funny," Kaiba gasped, "That was rather random."

"I was just hoping that you had a better view than me," Katsuya told him.

"What's yours?"

"The corridor on the other side of my room, I was wondering if you had something nicer."

"I have a balcony overlooking the city."

"So I got the cheap room?"

"I think so."

The lift arrived at the floor and the doors slid open with a pleasant 'ding'.

"Hey Kaiba."

"You can call me 'Seto'."

"Okay Seto, do you remember any of the night's we've spent together? I was too drunk to remember any of it," Katsuya asked, he paused then added, "you can call me 'Katsuya' if you want by the way."

"Of course I remember them," Seto said looking surprised as they arrived at the door.

"Oh, okay," Katsuya muttered feeling stupid, he really shouldn't have bought it up.

"So that's why you always snuck out my room as soon as you woke up and never contacted me," Seto said thoughtfully, "you have no idea how much I love you."

"You love _me_?" Katsuya asked.

"Would I say something like that if I didn't mean it?" Seto replied, unlocking the door.

"I guess you wouldn't," Katsuya muttered, _he loves me...do I love him?_ He thought, _I think I do, if I didn't I don't think I'd just jump into bed with him and, however much I deny it, I do look forward to this party because it's the only time I get to see _him.

As his mind was figuring out whether he loved Kaiba or not his eyes looked around the room, trying to work out any escape routes (not that he'd need them, it was just a habit he'd got into during his days in his gang and used constantly whilst he lived with his father) the room was about the same size as his own, with a king size bed with red bed sheets and cream walls.

"Shall we go outside?" Seto asked, Katsuya nodded and they walked through the glass door.

"It's five minutes till Christmas," Katsuya told him, glancing at his watch before leaning against the balcony railing.

"Can you not lean against that?" Seto asked, "I'm getting images of the railing breaking and you falling to your death."

"You're paranoid," Katsuya teased, but stepped away from the railing anyway, "it's really cold out here."

"Does this help?" Seto asked, wrapping his arms around the blonde and pulling his back against his chest.

"Yeah, you're really warm," Katsuya replied, "do you really love me?"

"Yes," Seto replied sincerely, "that's why, even though you were practically throwing yourself at my feet whilst you were drunk, I have never had sex with you."

"I think I love you," Katsuya told him, it was true he'd never felt this way about _anyone _before, but he couldn't be sure that it was love.

A clock chimed somewhere in the city indicating it was now December 25th.

"Merry Christmas Seto," Katsuya said, "I'm sorry I haven't got you a present."

"Having you here is enough," Seto told him, "and that sounded incredibly cheesy."

"It did," Katsuya giggled, turning around so he could face Seto and wrapping his arms around his neck, "what did you get me for Christmas?"

"This," Seto whispered before placing his lips upon Katsuya's and pulling him close.

"Do you have the receipt?" Katsuya asked playfully when they moved apart causing Seto to give him a glare, "I love you Seto."

"What? No 'maybe' or 'I think'?" Seto asked in mock shock.

"That kiss made up my mind," Katsuya replied resting his head on Seto's shoulder. It was really nice standing there in each other's arms listening to the city below, they could also just hear music from the party. "You're really warm," Katsuya muttered, Seto squeezed him.

"It is cold out here, isn't it?"

"Should we go back inside?" Katsuya asked, concerned that Seto might be getting cold.

"If you want," Seto shrugged before leading him inside the room where they sat on the bed and fell into a comfortable silence, both enjoying each other's company.

_What should I do now?_ Seto thought, he really just wanted to kiss Katsuya stupid but didn't want to do something that would cause the blonde to run, it was so much easier when Katsuya was drunk.

_Should I just kiss him?_ Katsuya was wondering, but before he could make up his mind Seto put his hand under his chin and lifted his head so they were looking into each other's eyes.

Katsuya opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by Seto placing his lips over his in a short, gentle kiss.

They parted for a split second before both deciding that the previous kiss hadn't been enough and slammed their lips together again in a much more passionate kiss.

Seto could help but smirk as he slipped his tongue through Katsuya's lips causing the blonde to moan and wrap his arms around the brunette's neck. The CEO's hands moved to Katsuya's neck and undid the tie before discarding it in a random direction and turning his attention to his Puppy's shirt. Slowly he unfastened the buttons once he'd reached the last button he slid his hands up Katsuya's sides.

As Seto tried to push the shirt off the blonde's back, Katsuya pushed Seto away, pulling his shirt back on as he turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Puppy?" Seto asked, wondering what he'd done to cause that reaction.

"I'm sorry," Katsuya muttered not looking into the brunette's eyes.

"What's the matter?" Seto whispered as he wrapped his arms around his Puppy and pulling him close.

"I don't want you to see my back."

"Why?" Katsuya remained silent, "Puppy, there is absolutely nothing you could show me on your back that would make me reject you," he whispered softly, trying to get his Puppy to open up to him.

"I've never told anyone before," Katsuya murmured so quietly Seto could barely hear him.

"What is it?"

"Kiss me again," Katsuya told him.

Slightly confused by this request, Seto captured Katsuya's lips again. Whilst they were kissing Katsuya slipped his shirt off and dropped it on the floor.

When they parted Seto's eyes flicked up and down Katsuya's well-muscled chest, he couldn't see anything wrong with it, there were a couple of small, very faint scars, but nothing to warrant Katsuya's reaction.

Then the blonde turned around revealing his back. It was covered in a network of jagged scars; the worst ran from Katsuya's left shoulder to his right hip, some of them looked very recent.

"Who did this to you?" Seto demanded appalled with what he was seeing and feeling anger rise up inside him at the thought of someone wounding his Puppy.

"Some of them are from when I was in a gang," Katsuya explained quietly, he was on the verge of tears as he recalled the events in his mind, "Most of them are from my father."

A shocked silence filled the room.

"Y-Your father did this?" Seto asked his hands shaking in rage, it was true his step-father had been very hard on him but he'd never been abused like this.

Katsuya only nodded. Seto gently pulled the blonde around so they were facing each other, tears were now pouring down the Puppy's cheeks.

"Don't cry," the brunette told him, pulling the young man close, "I won't let anyone abuse you like this again."

"Seto please don't tell anyone," Katsuya sobbed burying his head in Seto's chest, "I don't want anyone goin' near him and gettin' hurt."

"You should tell the police at least," Seto tried to reason with him, "that man deserves to be put behind bars for what he's done to you. You don't still live with him do you?"

"No, I'm moved out a couple of months ago, he doesn't know where I am."

"You're going to move in with me tomorrow," Seto told him.

"But-"

Seto cut off Katsuya's protest, "I am not going to let you run the risk of being found, my place is safe and I can look after you."

"Are you really Seto Kaiba?" Katsuya asked, smiling slightly.

"Of course I am," Seto replied sounding slightly affronted.

"I suppose you can't be completely heartless all the time."

"Don't sound so surprised!"

Katsuya snuggled closer to Seto, feeling safe for the first time in a long while. Even when he'd moved out he'd still not felt safe from his father. The physical scars may never heal, but maybe Seto could help stop the nightmares he suffered every night.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Seto asked when Katsuya yawned.

"Yeah" Katsuya nodded and yawned, "I didn't sleep much last night," he explained trying to suppress the images from last night's nightmare.

"Don't just throw your suit on the floor," Seto sighed as Katsuya began to strip his clothes off, "you may be a millionaire now but you should still take care of your clothes."

"Okay mother," Katsuya smirked as he took the coat hangers from Seto who made a face in response to the name he'd just been called. After stripping down to his boxers, Katsuya hung his clothes up and put them in the wardrobe. "How much did your suit cost?"

"£20 000," Seto replied before smirking at Katsuya's gobsmacked expression, "It was worth every penny, I have a black one at home."

"How can you spend that much on a suit?!" Katsuya asked in astonishment.

"Quite easily actually," Seto told him, "it's from 'Saville Row' in London, which is very famous for very expensive and high quality suits. I'll have to buy you one," he mused.

"Stupid rich boy!"

"It does look good though."

"Very," Katsuya told him, unable to take his eyes away from Seto who was currently taking his suit off, "especially on you."

"You look very hot in a suit as well," Seto said now also stripped down to his black boxers as well and debating whether to remain like that or to put on his pyjamas.

"Thank you, I'm not gonna be spendin' £20 000 on one though," Katsuya said as he jumped under the duvet.

"Good night Katsuya," Seto murmured as he joined his Puppy in the bed and pulled the blonde close.

"Night," Katsuya replied sleepily, wrapping his arms around Seto and pressing his head into his chest, "love you."

"I love you too," Seto whispered planting a kiss in Katsuya's hair, but the blonde was already fast asleep.

* * *

The first thing Katsuya saw when he woke was Seto's sleeping face. He'd just had his best night sleep in at least two years and waking up next to Seto Kaiba made it even better. His beautiful face was completely free of lines of worry which seemed to be a permanent feature of his face when he was awake. _He looks so peaceful,_ he thought, brushing brown locks of hair from Seto's face.

The phone rang, causing Katsuya to jump out of his skin. He reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh Jounouchi," A voice sounding like Mokuba said before bursting into giggles.

"Good morning Mokuba," Katsuya said looking over at Seto who was now awake and looking up curiously at him.

"Did you spend the night with Seto?" Mokuba asked trying to suppress his giggles.

"Yes, and it's not what you think."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," Katsuya said defensively.

Seto rolled his eyes knowing that letting his Puppy get into an argument with Mokuba wouldn't be such a good idea. He motioned to Katsuya that he wanted the phone.

"Your brother wants to talk to you," Katsuya said before handing the phone over.

"Good morning Mokuba," Seto said

"Did you have fun with Jounouchi last night?" Mokuba asked, still giggling.

"Yes I did," Seto replied causing Mokuba to burst into hysterical laughter.

"When are you coming down for breakfast?" Mokuba asked once he'd recovered from his laughing fit.

"I have no idea, just go down and we'll meet you there," Seto told him.

"Okay, see you later big brother!" Mokuba said cheerily before hanging up.

"I have no idea how he can be so cheerful in the morning," Seto commented putting the phone down, laying back down in the bed and cuddling Katsuya, who'd fallen asleep again.

* * *

**Well there we go, hop you all have a brilliant christmas and new year! and please review!**

**For readers of never poke a sleeping dragon it may not be updated till february (sorry!), but i will try and write the next chapter quicker than that.**


End file.
